


Escape

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: The Amethysts have stolen a ship to go to Earth. Holly Blue goes with them so they won't crash. She brings a bubbled gem along for the ride. (July 28th update. Chapters will be arriving tonight and tomorrow! I was about to save my progress yesterday night but we had a power outage and my work was sadly lost.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been busy lately but I will be updating this weekend! And my other work, "Ties" has been deleted so I can start fresh. The plot will be pretty much the same but the events will be taking place in a different time period. You'll get what I mean when I write it.

"I can't believe I just did that..." SOMEHOW they had all fallen out of the ship and were now plummeting down from the sky. 

"Whoo! We're falling!" Skinny and Carnelian held hands as they fell, Holly could see them in the corner of her eye along with the other amethysts. 

"I can't believe I just--" Holly gasped and came back to her sense, clutching the bubbled gem in her hand, "WE'RE FALLING!!" 

"We know!" 

"No, you idiots! If we land from this height, we'll poof or worse!" 

"Haha.. oh right." Skinny's smile deflated into a deadpanned frown. They were all falling towards the water and Holly didn't have to be an expert to guess that it would hurt like hell if they crashed full forced into it. "Hey!" 

Holly reached out towards Carnelian, who took her hand, "Now what?!" 

"Grab the others! I can't, I've got the bubble!" 

"Why'd you bring it anyway!?" 

"I needed someone to share this insanity with!! Now grab onto each other!" The other amethysts managed to grab each others hand, "Alright now.. uhm... okay, one, two, three..." 

"Holly, why are you counting?!" 

Holly looked at them all, "We don't have much time! Pair up and protect the others gem! If this works then hopefully no one will be cracked! We'll just be poofed!" But that left Holly potentially unprotected. Skinny and Carnelian had paired up, and unless she popped this bubble then she would surely be shattered. 

WHY did she agree to go with them?! 

"Please, let this work. Please, let this work. PLEASE LET THIS WORK!!" She popped the bubble and watched as the gem formed; a rose quartz soldier with the gem on her palm. The pink quartz blinked a few times before realizing that she was falling too and looked around before noticing the blue agate shouting incoherent pleas and holding out her hand. Reaching out with her gem hand, the pink gem grabbed Holly. 

And then there was a blinding light. 

_Oh my stars... we fu-- we fused..._

_Calm down._

_What? Oh yes... we have to make sure we land safely! The impact from the water could very well crack our gems!_

_Can you shapeshift?_

_Its... not my specialty but yes._

_Okay, picture..._ They looked and saw the birds. 

_Picture that!_

_But I don't know what that is!_

_Its alright! As long as we change together!_

_Okay._

_Here we go._


	2. What a confusing turn of events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famethyst are excited, the rose quartz soldier is confused about the state of things, and Holly Blue is smacked with a heavy dose of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really go by how long I think a chapter should be. It will end when I feel its a good end.

"She's been in the fetal position for a long time now." 

"You think she's okay?" Skinny raised an eyebrow at Holly. They landed in the water safely thanks to the unexpected fusion and swam to shore. A few of the other amethysts celebrated by playing on the sand or in the water again while Skinny and Carnelian looked around to see if they could spot the kindergartens from here, Holly Blue sat down in a random spot and curled up, probably questioning her entire life and.. 

The rose quartz soldier had walked off into the bushes and over some kind of barrier. 

"Holly?" 8XJ crouched down next to her, "Hello? Holly? We made it! We're okay!" She poked the blue gem's shoulder. Holly fell on her side but remained in the fetal position. 

"..I can't believe I willingly became a Homeworld traitor... Out of the blue, no pun intended... There was no reason for me to do this..." 

"Uhm.. okay, well, when you're done freaking out we'll be over here." The amethyst stood up and ran over to join the others. After a few minutes, Holly noticed a pair of black boots in front of her. The rose quartz knelt down in front of her and stared without saying anything. Holly glanced over the soldier's features out of habit. Not quite as muscular as the other Jaspers or Amethysts but she still had a passable build. Peach colored skin with magenta eyes and short pink hair that spiked up in random places, 

"Are you okay?" Holly shot up, "No, I'm not okay! This is all wrong! I shouldn't have brought us here! I should've just dragged those amethysts back to their cubbies and reported to Blue Diamond what they planned!" 

"But we're here." The soldier sat down, "Why did you do it then? Leave?" 

"I was... curious, I suppose. And.. not being under anyone's rule feels.. new. No one breathing down my neck or shouting at me.." She caught the soldier's look and flinched, "..What?" 

"Isn't that what you agates do to us?" The soldier sighed and softened her gaze, "I guess here it doesn't matter. There's no diamond.." 

"Oh.. Yes, this place was Pink Diamond's... Did you know her?" Holly can't help but ask, "I mean, I was around during the rebellion but I was always stuck on Blue Diamond's base. I never saw the other diamonds until recently when Yellow Diamond showed up a few days ago." 

"I was made during the rebellion but before I could gear up and fight for Pink Diamond, she gathered all of us in her room and then... nothing. And now I'm here." She stands up and motions to the bushes a few yards away, "Look." 

"Hm? Look.. Look where?" The soldier took Holly's arm, gently, and led her past the bushes and over the fence. And then Holly saw it. Pink Diamond's palanquin. 

"Oh my.." Holly never dreamed she would see this. It all seemed to hit her now. If the other diamonds found them here then they might as well shatter themselves at this point. 

They are SO dead. 


	3. Bubble them up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems travel across the sea and get separated in the current. I am not an expert on ocean currents and such so lets just pretend that while underwater, gems have a hard time moving around just like humans do.

Since the kindergartens were no where to be found here, and with the potential risk of the Diamonds landing on this spot, the gems linked arms and traveled back into the ocean. The amethysts had suggested for Holly and the pink soldier to fuse again but both weren't completely ready to try it again. The first time was more or less an accident. 

The next event that happened would've been comical if Holly wasn't busy having a panic attack. 

Underwater, ocean currents came and went but the next one they walked into was strong enough to fling Carnelian into the distance, prompting Skinny to let go and swim after her, which prompted the others to do the same. "Oh my stars!!!" Holly's first reaction was to go after them, they were her responsibility after all, but the soldier held onto her arm and fought the current, "They'll be fine!" 

"You can't possibly know that!" 

"I don't! But they're strong so they'll be fine!" Eventually they made their way to another beach. The second they touched the sand, the soldier collapsed and started glitching. Holly checked the soldier's gem.. not cracked, that's good. Once the soldier seemed to regain some energy they walked up the beach in search of the amethysts. Even after the sun went down, still no sign of them. Holly paced back and forth by the water, half-tempted to run back and go find them. She was charged with keeping them in line but it was also an agates job to look after new gems and make sure they don't hurt themselves. If that meant tough love, then so be it. 

"Holly, they're going to be fine. They probably washed up on another beach a few miles away." The quartz walked over and touched her shoulder, "Stop making yourself panic. Are there gems on this planet?" 

"I thought you knew this place." 

"I told you the second me, and a few others, popped out of the ground we were all gathered into Pink Diamonds room on the moon base. I didn't even get to see outside of our kindergarten." 

"Where... were you quartz' grown anyway?" 

"From what I remember it was a big garden filled with flowers." The soldier shrugged, "We should look around for some gems who can help us." 

"No! I don't know much about this planet either but you do know that the rebellion started here, yes? Any gems here are rebels." 

"So are we." 

"Bu--... Yes, but they don't know that. I mean, they might attack us on sight!" 

"Then we fight." The quartz started walking along the beach again as Holly followed, expressing her fears in nervous rambling while waving her arms. Agates were taught how to fight but they weren't made for war. 

But what were the chances of an actual battle happen--? 

"Holly, get down!" The rose quartz tackled her to the ground as something flung itself out of the sea. The creature was certainly deformed but Holly spotted a gem on the side of it's "head".... 

"Get your weapon out." The rose quartz clapped her hands together before her gem glowed. The light formed into a little square-- 

Wait. 

"You fight with CARDS?!" Holly looked to her left to see the same human escaped a few days ago along with the other traitors. The tiny human looked excited. 

Holly was not. 


	4. Different Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven believes in one path, the quartz soldier believes in another, and Holly remembers a path she almost remembers until she forgets again.

"You fight with CARDS?!" Steven couldn't believe it. He was too caught up in the different weapon and seeing it in action to notice what the others did; Pink hair, another quartz... another Rose.

"Holly!" The soldier snapped, "Focus." The agate regained her composure and got her whip out and quickly analyzed the creature. Four legs, beast-like and not very intelligent by the looks of it. She dodged a few swipes then wrapped her whip around its front legs while the short amethyst from before tied the hind legs with her own weapon. Another whip, how surprising.

The rose quartz aimed and threw a card at the beast's gem, intending to shatter it when the little human summoned a pink shield and deflected the attack, "Wait! We don't shatter them!"

"Then move. That thing isn't normal." Steven yelped and jumped out of the way as the beast tried to bite him. Garnet and Pearl held its head down, "Steven! Pull the gem out!"

The rose quartz held up more cards, "Poof it? Why would you do that? Its a monster, just kill it."

"No!" The boy insisted, "I can heal it! I think... anyway! WE don't shatter gems!"

"And just because you don't means that I have to abide by the same policy? No. Move before you get yourself killed." Holly looked at the two arguing then at the beast. This debate was wasting their time. They had to find the other amethysts! Holly let go of the beast's legs and wrapped the whip around the creature's neck, pulling hard. It poofed and Holly picked it up. The debate resumed.

"Holly, shatter it. It'll only come back later and attack, there's no saving it."

"No! I can help it! I-it used to be just like us! A normal gem! I helped one before and I can help the others too! Please!" The human child didn't seem to want to fight but Holly could the other gems were ready to fight if she DID shatter it. Argh! They couldn't afford to waste any time. Holly thought of a compromise, "It I let you have the gem will you help us find the other amethysts? We left the Zoo together and crash landed here. They got swept away by the currents."

"Wait," the defective amethyst seemed surprised, "You all LEFT the Zoo? Together? YOU?"

"Yes! Now answer my question!"

"Of course we'll help." Garnet spoke up, "But only to assist the other amethysts." She took the gem from Holly then walked in the opposite direction. The human looked at Holly and the quartz then at his companions as they started walking away, "Wait, guys!"

The pearl looked at him, "Steven, they obviously don't need any more help. We'll look for the amethysts but.. not with them." She gave the soldier an odd look. The human seemed uncertain about just leaving them on the beach without so much as a "if we find anything then we'll meet here" kind of follow-up. "Uhm..." Steven decided to make one, "..Its late but.. you see that temple over there?" He pointed, "That's where I live! Just uh.. check in once in a while and we can compare notes and stuff!"

..................

"Didn't you say they were our enemy? Why did you comply with their demands?"

"What demands?" They walked along the beach until they hit the end and turned around. The sun was rising.

"About not shattering the gem. You know I'm right, it can't be saved. That was a gem but it was... wrong. That human is in for a rough landing if he thinks he can save everyone." Holly mused on the words then looked at the sunrise, "I.. don't know much about humans but he seemed... relatively new. Young, I suppose. And I doubt those rebel gems have told him everything about the rebellion. If they had, then that human would've agreed with us. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm not a sapphire!" She sighs, "A lot of gems got shattered in the war, I heard. When Homeworld retreated from Earth the loss was heavy."

"Oh." The quartz looked at the sunrise too, "Do the earth gems think we're the bad ones?"

"I'm not sure." For some reason, the memory of that defective pearl blackmailing her flashed in Holly's mind. She was humiliated in front of the amethysts and they wouldn't stop teasing her. Any and all respect for her was lost that day. And yet here she is. Set on finding them again even though they have no sense of responsibility or honor or... anything beyond immature impulses.

If they had lived, her-- Holly dropped to her knees and covered her mouth. What was-- No. No, she doesn't remember. There's nothing to remember.

"Holly?" The quartz bent down and touched her shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"I'm.... my apologies, what were we talking about?"


	5. Comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally editing this after like.... ten years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people say that Holly is cruel because she yells at the amethysts and has a whip which would imply like military discipline I suppose. But, I personally believe that she's never used the whip on the amethysts its just always her yelling at them. And yes, there are other agates, there has to be, and just like how not every pearl acts the same, a yellow agate might be far crueler then a blue agate because I also believe that all gems, not just pearls, reflect their diamond.

"But, hold on, why would he dress up in such a silly costume? And why is he so depressed all the time?" Holly sat on the couch a few cushions away from Steven as he tried explaining his comic books to the agate and the soldier, who lied down on the floor.

"Well, I haven't read all of the books but Batman lost his parents when he was young so when he grows up, he puts on the costume and fights bad guys!"

Hm.... 

"So... this Bat... man... has a family, yes?" Holly looked at another cover. It showed the bat-thing with a smaller human. 

"Oh!" Steven chirped, "Lets see... in this issue... oh, this is Robin! Jason Todd!" 

"Robin? Jason?" 

"Robin is like... his codename! Like how uhm... Okay, like how I'm a 'Rose Quartz' but my name is Steven!" 

"So..." Holly looked at the comic book carefully before back at the little human, "..'Jason Todd' is his code.. name... and 'Robin' is the kind of gem he is?" 

"Basically, yeah." 

"Oh, I see." After a few minutes of flipping through the book, Holly's eyes widen and she shoves the book in Steven's face, "That Peridot, why is it beating the small gem?! That's not a reasonable punishment, the small gem didn't break any rules as far as I could tell!" By this time, the short-haired Rose Quartz walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor, "What happened?" 

"Look!" Before Steven had a chance to explain, Holly was already showing the other gem what was happening, "The Peridot is beating the small gem with a destabilizer for no reason!" 

"A de-what?... Anyway, whats happening?" They both looked at Steven. Man, if Pearl caught on to what he was reading she'd burn ALL of his comics. "Uhm... I don't really like this issue and kinda what happens after but uhm... The 'Peridot' is actually called 'The Joker'--He's a big rival to Batman--and he kidnaps Jason just to hurt Batman and make him feel sad. The building explodes because The Joker put a bomb inside and Batman finds Jason's body. He's really sad after that." 

"How unfortunate.." Holly looks at the next page. Batman holds the body of Jason. 

"What do you mean by 'reasonable punishment', Holly? My Dad and I heard what you were saying back on the Moon Base. You were pretty mean to the other amethysts!" 

"So, you were spying?!" 

"Holly." Steven frowned, "Why are you so mean to them?" 

"Do you have any idea what its like on Homeworld? Those amethysts would be cracked the second they step off the ship if the others see how... how... whats the word?... weak they are!" 

"How does being mean help them get stronger?!" Steven put his own comic down, giving Holly his full attention. The Agate sighs, "You're a rebel gem. How could you possibly understand whats it's like to be on Homeworld? To be surrounded by gems who are far more hardened than you? Who constantly look down on you? The Amethysts on the Moon Base are considered defective, and Stage 1, but they could've been summoned to work for Yellow--Or even White Diamond on a whim! They couldn't act silly or irresponsible in a Diamond's presence! Even White Pearl would--..." Holly cuts herself off. 

_"What is going on here?" She stormed into the room where the amethysts stayed. They were in front of a cubby on the bottom floor, looking inside. "Its uh.. Its Skinny, Holly."_

_Holly looked inside. Skinny, the nickname for the small beta Jasper, was curled up inside her cubby and shaking. "..What happened?" Her usually stern tone softened._

_Another amethyst spoke up, "Uhm.. White Pearl stopped by, Holly. Under White Diamond's orders."_

_"Why?"_

_"She wanted her pearl to see if... if we had a jasper like Pink Diamond's. The pearl looked at all of us and then looked at Skinny and uhm... well, she said some pretty hurtful stuff."_

_"Like you." Carnelian covered her mouth as soon as she said it. Holly looked at them all before sighing, "I say 'hurtful things' to toughen you up. If you can't handle someone yelling at you then how are to handle everything else? Its not exactly peaceful outside this Zoo."_

_"Because.. of the rebellion that happened?"_

_"Yes. That arrogant pearl said those things for no good reason. I always have a good reason." Holly stooped down so she could look at Skinny, still curled up. "9XH."_

_"She won't respond to that, Holly. It's 'Skinny'!"_

_"Urgh... Skinny?" The small jasper glanced up, "You always say we're defective, Holly... and you're right."_

_"I uh.." Holly hesitated, before saying, "..I never mean it. I say all those things so much so when someone does say it to you when I'm not around then you won't care. Yes, you all... may not live up to the standards of Homeworld gems but.. You're not.. completely useless. Its my job to prepare you all for what's ahead. I can't be the 'nice gem' all the time because then you won't learn anything."_

_Skinny looked up and sniffed, "..You know what?... I like this Holly better."_

_"Will you come out now?" Holly held out her hand. The jasper took it._

_Once out of the cubby, the agate was about to go into lecture mode but then Skinny hugged her._

"Holly? Whats--" The door opened and Garnet walked in. Steven got up and ran over to her, "Garnet! Any sign of them?!" 

"We found two." She holds the bubbled gems. Holly shot up to take a closer look, "These... Oh! 9X--... Skinny! Carnelian! A-are they cracked?!" 

"No, they're fine." Garnet smiles, "They'll wake up on their own." 

"I'll put them on some comfy pillows!" Steven raced upstairs. The rose quartz gem noticed the fusion staring at her for a second before she gave the bubbles to Holly and teleported somewhere else using that circle thing. 


	6. Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode. Recently, I've listened to a vocal hybrid epic cover of the song and that was my inspiration for rewriting this.

They found the shards on the beach. Holly and the quartz soldier were just walking, killing time and hoping to find a whole gem in the sand but neither expected to find this. 

"Holly.." Perhaps she was shaking too much. Maybe the tears fell down faster then she could wipe them away, but looking at the shards brought back a memory. 

_She was showing the new amethyst troops to Blue Diamond and so far it was going well. A few hiccups here and there such as jokes and teasing jabs towards Holly but her diamond didn't seem to mind. Holly watched these amethysts emerge herself and taught them everything since day one. They were rowdy and loud and rude but... well, she liked them._

_It was going well. Then White Diamond walked in and Holly nearly poofed herself. The amethysts, still new to the order of things, thought that White was the same as Blue and continued to joke and jeer. At that point, even Blue Diamond tried to quiet them._

_White reached down and poofed the nearest amethyst to Holly's right. At least it was just a--_

_The gem shattered under the weight of White's finger. "White! These amethysts are under my--!"_

_"They should learn to show respect around their Diamond." Even Yellow Diamond wouldn't shatter gems for being disrespectful. Poof them? Yes. But according to the gems under her, Yellow never shattered anyone._

_Holly couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel much of anything, either. But when she saw White Diamond sneer and reach down towards the remaining amethysts, Holly Blue Agate stepped in front of them, trying to shield them, but..._

_It didn't work._

"Holly!" The corrupted gem erupted from the sand out of no where. The quartz soldier grabbed Holly and ran out of the way before getting her cards out and started aiming for the gem on it's forehead. It's fast. And with the agate in some kind of shocked state she won't win alone. She isn't as strong as a Jasper or Amethyst to be able to take one of these down herself. "Holly!!" 

It knocked her back and was about to headbutt her. Just above the gem was a giant horn. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that half-gem, Steven, running over with the other rebels. Being poofed wasn't much of a big deal, it was the idea of being trampled  _after_ she poofed that was scary. Holly seemed to come to her senses enough to race over to the quartz gem and stand in front of her, "Holly! Don't be stupid! If we fuse, we can--!" Holly wasn't listening. Looks like she's still out of it because in the next second, right when the corrupted gem swung it's head down, Holly didn't even get out her whip. 

She let out a scream. An enraged scream that also carried anguish. 

Holly punched the gem. The horn missed her neck by a few inches and grazed her left shoulder instead when she swung her fist out. The quartz gem's eyes widened, she was even shaking a little when the corrupted thing poofed. Is it that simple to poof these things or was Holly just extremely lucky? 

"Holly Blue! Wait!" Steven cried out as the agate raised her foot to step on the corrupted gem. Amethyst used her whip to yank Holly back while Pearl ran over and quickly bubbled the gem. "What in the world hap--" She paused. Holly was crying. Pearl never had much sympathy for Homeworld gems to begin with. Never had much sympathy for anyone who wasn't friends with Rose, really... but... 

"Amethyst, your whip.." 

"Huh? O-Oh.." She released the agate. The quartz soldier shook her head before crawling over to Holly and lifting her up, "There's some shards a few feet down that way," she motioned with her head, "I'm.. I'm going to take Holly back to the temple." 


	7. What is written into us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited completely.

Holly poofed before the quartz even made it back to the front door. The soldier nearly dropped but thanks to her fast reflexes, which decided to finally kick in, she caught the gem before it could hit the ground. 

She puts Holly Blue on a pillow beside Skinny and Carnelian. It would be nice if they woke up at the same time. The quartz sits down on the floor and stares up at the ceiling when Steven walks over, "Hey.. Is Holly okay?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Oh.." The human frowned before going on another topic, "..You look like my mom." 

Huh? 

"Holly is in bad shape so you change the subject to--" Garnet walks inside and shakes her head. The gem sighs, "Forget it. Anyway, whats a 'mom'?" 

"Oh!" The boy cheers up a little, "A mom is someone who teaches you things, helps you do stuff and cares about you!" 

"Oh." 

"Was Pink Diamond your mom?" 

"No. She was a diamond. Kinda nice but thats pretty much it." The boy seems to deflate a little again, "I would've thought... a-anyway, did you know my mom?" He lifts up his shirt, showing the gem on his stomach. 

"She was just another quartz--" The Pearl walked over, trying to remain calm but had an edge in her tone, "Rose wasn't  _just_ any old quartz! She rebelled against the Diamonds! Against Homeworld!" 

"Yeah? I might've seen her around before all that happened. Before this rebellion you're referring to. Sure, she was optimistic but other then that she was just like the rest of us." 

"Oh, I'm sure you're wrong there! Or remembering incorrectly." The Pearl had a tense grin. The soldier sighed, "Steven is basically a newly formed gem, right? Thats what a 'children' is?" 

"Essentially, yes. Why?" 

"Well, it sounds like you're treating another Rose Quartz like she's some kind of diamond. Except she's not. She's just a quartz." The Pearl looked like she was about to start arguing but Garnet intervened, "I believe what our guest here is saying is that... we shouldn't put Rose on a high pedestal anymore, Pearl." 

"But she-!" 

"For Steven." With that, she walked away. The human looked up at Pearl, "What does Garnet mean, Pearl?" 

"Uhm.. I'll tell you later, Steven." 


	8. Talking

Still no Holly. The soldier put her gem on a pillow by the couch, next to Carnelian and Skinny. It was different here without Holly. Mostly because she would do most of the talking and the questions and whatnot. 

And distract the soldier from the creepy picture above the door. 

So, when their amethyst asks her to spar, the quartz soldier agrees, relieved to be away from the picture. 

"Why do you fight like that?" Amethyst pauses mid-swing. She's got a whip like Holly but she handles it like a sword. And with her height and low strength, she's not a very good bruiser and would suit better as someone who distracts the enemy or focuses on tiring them out then letting the stronger team members take it down. 

"Like what? Totally awesome?" She grins. The quartz soldier tilts her head before explaining, "You'd be better as a support member. You know, like me. With your speed and height, you can get around the enemy's attacks and tire them out, make an opening for the stronger gems to finish it off." 

"Huh? But I am strong! I've taken down looads of corrupted gems!" Amethyst frowns, "Besides, you're a quartz gem. Why aren't you charging in? You could kick some serious butt!" 

"I could. But thats not my job. I'm not as strong as a Jasper or another Amethyst. I'm a Rose Quartz. So, if I did go out and try to take down enemies myself I'd only get hurt or poofed." 

"Well, yeah... Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Rose.. Our Rose... she never did any up-close fighting like Garnet. She was always defensive." 

"I heard from Steven that she had a shield. She should be your team's shield anyway. Blocking attacks and projectiles so you, for example, can go in at the same time and tire the enemy out with Pearl then Garnet can go in and finish it off." 

"Huh.. Y'know we never really came up with plans like that before. We all just focused on protecting Rose." Amethyst looks away, a little defeated. "I always sucked at it." 

"You just didn't know your role." 

"Role.." She smiles a little, "..If Pearl were here she'd be goin' off about how we're free here and stuff. But I don't think you mean what she might think you mean." 

"Yeah." The soldier nods and takes a seat on the arena steps. They came here to the training grounds for a private sparring match. Steven wanted to come and watch but the soldier refused. She wanted to spend time with Amethyst, alone. Less influence that way. Sometimes, having a third party is a bad thing. 

Amethyst sits down next to her, "I guess you're wondering why we aren't searching for my fam, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"I asked Garnet the same thing yesterday. She said it wouldn't be wise to just spread out and search willy nilly. She's searching the ocean first then after this week we'll start looking in the city." 

"I hope Holly wakes up by then. And the other two." 

"Yeah... You know, when we went to the Moon Base, Holly Blue seemed pretty mean to my fam. All bossy an' stuff. It really got on my nerves. Then, I saw her whip. And... I couldn't help but wonder if she ever hit them with it." Amethyst looked a little nervous saying that, as if fearing that the soldier would snap at her. 

"I don't think Holly would do that. She's uptight and bossy, yeah, but.. hitting them with her whip out of no where? Hitting them in general.. Holly doesn't have it in her." 

"What do you mean, 'have it in her'?" 

"To be mean like that." 

"Oh! Yeah, you got a point... a lot of good points, actually. I should uhm... I should talk to Garnet about strategies an stuff... Not that I know anything about it. Maybe you could?" 

"So long as we keep up the search for the others." 

............................................ 

"No." Garnet had come to the barn by herself to try and convince Lapis to help her. Or even Peridot. The ocean is a big place. 

"The other amethysts want to live here on Earth, away from Homeworld." 

"But you said they have a gem--two gems!--who are actually from Homeworld! What if its a trap?!" Lapis glares, already becoming flustered and anxious at the prospect of having to interact, and help, gems from that place. Peridot looked between them and up at Lapis, "Hey, Garnet has a good judge of character, Lapis... If they were really trouble they'd be bubbled by now! It couldn't hurt to help--" 

"I said no!" She snaps angrily, "If you want to waste your time and get captured then go ahead! Count me out." Lapis flies up to the silo. Garnet sighs and looks down at the green gem, "So, you will help me, Peridot?" 

"Well... it'll take me some time to build a pod for underwater exploration but yes, I'll help." She gives a determined nod before smiling and showing Garnet a thumbs up. The fusion returns it before heading back to the temple. 

 


	9. Would she do that?

Pearl thought she was over this. Why is she still feeling like this? She settled things with Greg, things are fine between them now thankfully. 

But she avoids this Rose Quartz as much as possible, though Pearl still remains polite. Come on, she's better than this! 

Still... Pearl watches from the kitchen as she makes some food for Steven, just something for her to do really. The Quartz soldier sits by the couch with her chin resting in her palm, staring at Holly Blue's gem. Clearly worried. 

Did her Rose ever look at her gem like that? Did she worry about Pearl whenever the gem would get poofed? 

Argh! Stop being so pathetic.. Pearl goes back to putting the macaroni in the microwave and hitting a minute on the timer. 

"Hey." Oh, no. The soldier is staring at her. Pearl shakes her head before answering, "Y.. Yes?" 

"Why is that picture above the door?" 

"Oh! W-well, that is to remember our Rose Quartz.. she.. how should I put this? She gave her life to have Steven be with us." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Uhm.. For what?" 

"At first, I thought it was like some sign of worship or something. I didn't think it was like a remembrance." 

"Oh! It's alright we.. we don't really talk about it too often. It's too painful. Rose was.. she was very dear to all of us. To me." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Really, it's alright.. I'm relieved in fact." Pearl smiles with a hint of strain, "You act nothing like her." And thats a good and bad thing in Pearl's eyes. And it makes her feel sick. This soldier isn't like a typical Homeworld Amethyst for example... but she isn't like her Rose. Her Rose was bubbly and always smiled, always excited about everything. This soldier is much calmer. Quet, and hardly smiling. Not completely stoic like Garnet but still... 

Why can't she be-- 

NO! Stop it! 

"Pearl?" Oh, why can't the others be home?! Well, Steven is technically here but he's out on the beach with Lion right now. The soldier gives her a frown, slightly concerned though she doesn't get up from her spot by the couch. Good. Stay there. Stay away. 

Come closer. 

Pearl wipes her tears away, "I'm sorry... Thinking about Rose, even though its been such a long time.. it still hurts." 

"Sorry." 

"No! It... You don't need to apologize so much. O-oh look at the time! Steven's lunch is ready, I'd better call him.." When Steven runs back inside to eat, Pearl steps outside. She needs a walk. She needs to be alone. 


	10. Nightmare and relief for the Dreamer

_She punched White Diamond's hand. A punch was all she could do in the face of such power. She shattered... they were... Holly actually cared about them... they had a future... could've been great...._

_"You'll forget this ever happened." No, please! That's worse then death!_

_But it happened anyway. Only now she's remembering. They stuck Holly Blue on the Moon Base, an isolated section, to decrease the chances of her memory returning. No one is here in this empty shell of a hallucination. Or dream. Whatever this is. She stands in front of the closed door to Pink Diamond's room. Even though no one is here she is afraid to open it. The other Amethysts are calling for her down the hall. They're escaping and going to Earth._

_"You really wanna go with them, huh?" Who is that?_

_"I... Yes, I do.."_

_"So, just go."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm afraid... what if I fail again? I can't have that happen.. I'll be shattered or worse.. I'll forget again! I need help!"_

_"Alright. I'll go, too."_

_"Really?!" The door opens and Holly runs through the sand, waves crashing against the rocks. "Where are you?! I can't find them by myself!"_

_"Holly!" She turned to see the soldier running towards her. It was supposed to be a happy moment. But then--!_

_.................................._

She was sitting here like always, waiting for Holly to wake up along with Steven, who brought his comics down so they could read together in order to pass the time while Garnet was out searching with Peridot. Suddenly, Holly's gem glowed and she formed after a brief flash of light. 

"Holly!" The soldier stands up just in case the agate is disoriented but didn't expect to get wrapped in a hug. "..Holly?" She and the other Rose Quartz' had about... three months in the kindergarten to get situated and learn their roles. Socializing was secondary but it doesn't mean they never learned how to be civil or show affection. The hug is nice but the quartz is nonetheless confused as to why she is receiving it. 

"Thank you.." Holly pulls away and bows, "i could never have done this by myself.. I'm not that kind of gem.. thank you for staying with me.." 

"Holly, you took down a corrupted gem by yourself, with one punch!" The soldier puts her hand on the agate's shoulder once she straightens up, "You were amazing!" 

"I was?.." 

"Yeah! And of course I would stay. We landed on Earth together so we'll stay together and help find the other amethysts." She smiles. 

"I.. thank you." Holly gave a bashful smile in return. Steven was busy keeping his mouth shut. He had the urge to say 'aww' but figured that would ruin the moment. But still, even Steven can't help but wonder... is this how his mother would've looked at her friends? With pride and respect? How would she look at him? 


	11. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short this time lol next chapter is being planned out. Any ideas you have feel free to share! Mainly because I'm not too good at writing Lapis yet. Ya think she would react violently, run away at the sight of two Homeworld gems, or would she just be a bitch? (Future ideas are still appreciated. I've got plans for Lapis and Peridot. I felt the scene where Lapis takes the barn was.. rushed. And Peridot's actual height is confusing me again.)

Holly regrets listening to the human Steven when he told them what sleep was and how they do it. 

"Holly!" 

"Holly Blue, wait!" She woke from the nightmare and took Skinny and Carnelian's gems in her hands before running outside. Running where? Anywhere but here. Anywhere but where the Diamonds are! 

"Where's she going with them?!" Steven looked up at the soldier before going to get Garnet and Pearl in their rooms while the soldier and Amethyst ran after Holly. Not even a day since she reformed and now this happens! They thought Holly was okay, so whats wrong? How can she help? 

"Amethyst! Transform into something faster so you can catch up with Holly!" 

"Right!" The smaller gem shifted into a bird and raced ahead, catching up to Holly Blue and transformed back, "Holly, it's okay! Its us! We're on Earth, remember?!" 

"Stay away! Don't hurt them!" 

"Wha--? Holly, no one is going to hurt Skinny or Carnelian! Lets just go back to the temple, okay? Oh! Look!" Amethyst pointed as the soldier ran over, "Its uhm.. Uh..!" Crap, she still hasn't given herself a name. And R5Y won't due.... Uhh.. "Its Claire!" 

"Claire?" The quartz and agate questioned in unison.  _"Go with it!"_ Amethyst hissed. The temporary confusion caused Holly to calm down somewhat. The quartz slowly made her way over to Holly, "Yeah.. Thats what I decided to call myself. Claire.. Why don't go back to the temple, Holly? Its lonely out here, right? All empty.." 

"N-No1 The Diamonds are back there! They'll shatter these two!" Garnet and Pearl were getting closer but the quartz soldier told them to stay back. Steven, too. Once he caught up. 

"Okay.. uh... Oh, I know a safe place for them, Holly! At the barn!" 

"Barn?.." 


	12. Talk to Me

They arrived at the morning somewhere around 3am, not a problem for gems but Steven was already yawning by the time he walked up to the big doors and knocked, "Lapis? Peridot? Its me! Steven!" Garnet stood by Claire and Holly alongside Amethyst. Pearl came with them but didn't get too close to the quartz soldier. She did worry for Holly, if only a little. 

"Steven!" Lapis opened the barn door and smiled briefly before it disappeared at the sight of the others, "What're  _they_ doing here?" One problem with Lapis is that while Peridot now gets along with all of them, the water gem tolerates Amethyst, loves Steven, but dislike the other two. Her frown twisted into a disgusted look, "And them?.. You really brought them over here, Steven? Look, if you just came here to say hi thats fine, but... they have to leave, Steven. I don't want them here at our home." 

"Thats the thing uhm... See that other blue gem? Holly Blue Agate.. she's super freaked out right now and we were hoping she could stay here until she calms down. It'll be--" 

"No." She was about to close the door again but Peridot ran over, "Hey, Steven!" She smiled before giving the others a curious expression, "Are those the gems from Homeworld?.. Why are they here?" 

"Steven wants us to let them stay here." Lapis answered sharply, "But we don't have room. Right, Peri?" 

"uhm.. But we have plenty of roo--" Peridot paused at the look Lapis gave, "..Lapis... Th-They need our help." 

"Please, Lapis!" Steven begged. Lapis sighed, "..Fine. But they stay outside." She shut the door again once Peridot was back in. Steven walked back over, "Well, that didn't go quite how I was expecting-- Hey, wait!" Claire walked up and opened the barn doors, "We're staying in here. Not outside." 

"Who do you think you are?!" Lapis glared and marched over to the quartz, "Look, I don't care if Steven trusts you, I don't! Get out!" 

"My friend isn't doing so good right now. She isn't comfortable at Steven's place so it would help if--" 

"Not my problem. I don't care." 

"Noted. But this isn't just  _your_ home, now is it? It also belongs to her." Claire points to Peridot before glaring back at Lapis, "You already said we could stay. I'll stay outside if you want but my friend will be staying in here where it's warm." 

"In a corner. Away from us." Lapis summons her wings and flies up to the second floor where the TV is. Peri rushed upstairs to get some blankets and comics. That other gem looks pretty worried. And sad. 

"Here you go!" Peridot laid out the blankets nicely in a clean corner of the barn, away from all the hay. "Thanks. I'll go get my friend now." 

"Sure! Uhm... I'm sorry. About Lapis. She's just sensitive.. she needs consistency and this kinda messes up her routine.." 

"She sounds controlling." 

"Well, she is.. sometimes.. but she's really nice, I swear she is!" 

"Uh-huh." On second thought, Claire will stay with Holly in this place too. screw what Lapis thinks. 

After a minute or two of convincing Holly that it was going to be okay here, that the Diamonds wouldn't find them in a barn all the way out here, Claire sits down on the extra blanket with Holly Blue after she puts Skinny and Carnelian's gems on the first blanket in a type of nest. Apparently, lots of creatures here on Earth make nests for their offspring. Claire watched a show about that on Steven's talking square thing. 

Holly said nothing. Just sits next to Claire hugging her knees with her face buried in her arms. Claire hates it. She's used to Holly being the talkative one. The one who asks the questions, worries about people. Until now, the soldier was just happy to have someone to follow. Being the one to make the decisions is.. daunting. But if no one else will step up for Holly, then she will. And once Skinny and Carnelian wake up, they'll have an easier time searching for the others. Hopefully, Holly will be alright by then. Still, all this sitting around is making Claire restless. She wants to fight! She wants to explore, do something with her hands! Her fists! Her weapons. Being someone who just... waits and talks is not what she was made for. 

"Holly..? I don't know what happened but... Please, talk to me. I'm not used to this. Being the one who makes all the choices. I follow orders, not give them. Well, not like I'm ordering you to talk but you know what I mean.. I hope you do." Claire looked at the agate. Sitting down, they appeared to be the same height though standing up, Claire is a foot taller. 

"...I watched over a group of amethysts before..." Claire, whose attention was mindlessly focused on the wall ahead, snapped her gaze back at the blue agate the second she heard her speak, "..they were doing so well despite being so.. rude and loud.. and goofy... I introduced them to Blue Diamond. It was going so well until.. until White Diamond walked in. I tried to tell them to straighten up, pay attention.. stop being silly for one second but... She shattered them." Holly looked up with tears in her eyes, "They were only a few weeks old! Newly formed, none of them undercooked or cracked... but they were shattered just like that.. and I snapped, I punched her hand, it was all I could do.. I couldn't save them..!" Holly tugs on her hair, "..I failed them.. I couldn't fail with the second batch, I just couldn't!..I had to be hard on them..." 

"I'm sorry, Holly. Hey.." Claire reached over and took Holly's hands, "..you're gonna hurt your head if you keep tugging at your hair like that. Listen, we'll find the rest of them, okay? Together. And when Skinny an' Carnelian wake up it'll be that much easier." 

"Thank you.." The quartz soldier let Holly's hands go, "..I'm sorry for my outburst.. But you know I do feel.. alright, I don't feel better at all. I feel awful.. but... The weight on my chest has lessened somewhat.. Thank you.. Claire, was it?" 

"Yeah. Crystal Gem Amethyst picked it out." 

"Did she? Well, I.. I like it." 

"Thanks." 

Peridot watched from above and turned her head to look at Lapis, who was pretending to sleep on her hammock, "Hey, Lapis... I know you don't want to help but... You heard that, right?" Lapis turned away from Peri and glared at the wall, "We can't trust them, Peridot.." 

"Thats what you said about me, Lapis.. and now we're friends.... Right?" 

Lapis sighed and glanced back at the green gem, "..Yeah... Fine. I'll... ask what they need help with tomorrow..." 

"Okay.." Peridot smiled in relief. At least Lapis is trying to make an effort. 


	13. Getting some suspicious help

Holly fell asleep shortly after their conversation. For the next few hours, Claire sat in silence, wondering what to do. When the sun started to rise, Peridot and Lapis were already going downstairs and heading outside to do who knows what. 

"Holly.." The quartz gave Holly a gentle shake, "Holly, wake up." 

"Hm..?" Holly opened her eyes before straightening up and looking at the two gems snug in the extra blanket, "Oh, good.. they're still here... Uhm.. where are the other two?" 

"They went outside." 

"Right... right..." Holly inhaled before standing up, "..I'm feeling better. Lets go ask them about places to search." 

"Got it." The duo left the barn and approached Peridot first as she sprayed water onto some plants, "Peridot?" 

"Oh, hey! You're up!" She smiled. "You searched with Garnet, right? In the ocean?" 

"Yes. About... Starting from the beach at Steven's house, we searched around 900 square miles and couldn't find any gems. But its possible that they landed on another beach somewhere! If we could get Lapis to help then that would make things a lot easier but.. I don't think she wants to." 

"Have you searched the towns around here?" 

"Actually, not yet. Garnet wanted to make sure we searched as much of the ocean as we could first." 

"It would've helped if we went looking in town at the same time." 

"Yeah.. it.. would have.." 

"Peridot?" 

"N-nothing!" Peridot went back to watering whatever plants grow here. Holly frowned at the comment the green gem had made. True, they could've just searched by themselves. They didn't need Garnet's permission to do so but they complied anyway in order to gain their assistance in this situation. But is it possible...? 

"Hey." Lapis flew over, "So... What do you need help with again?" Claire looked at her, "Finding the other amethysts. Some of them have a gem like the one living at Steven's house." 

"Oh. Well, where do you think we should look?" 

"Seen any gems around here?" 

"Not recently.. but let me fly around the area just in case. Peri, you coming?" 

"Oh yeah!" Peridot put the hose down and went into another direction. Claire went looking inside the barn because you never know and Holly searched through the plants. They should've been searching non-stop from the start. But working with the gems and complying to their pacifistic demands seemed like the more suitable option. The more people searching for the other Amethysts, the better. But something seems off, especially with what Peridot stammered about. Could the fusion be hiding something? She might be after what they all pulled at the Moon Base. Granted, Holly was still under White Diamond's amnesiac spell so perception skills weren't the best. And in truth, she still feels awful emotionally but for the most part her head is clear. If the fusion is hiding the other amethyst gems from Holly and Claire they will pay. But she needs proof. Can't just jump to conclusions on her own paranoia and ruin things. 

"Claire?" Holly poked her head inside the barn to see the quartz looking some box with pictures on it. Camp Pinning something or other. 

"Claire!" 

"Huh? Sorry.." She put the object down and went over to the agate, "Find anything?" 

"No, unfortunately. But listen, did you catch that stammer from Peridot earlier?" 

"Yeah. She might be hiding something. Or maybe Garnet wants her to hide something." 

"Yes.. but I don't want to jump to conclusions and ruin everything.. we'll keep searching for the Amethysts and I'll look for evidence on the side." 

"Alright. Tell me if you need help. I can snoop around, too." 

"Right so.." After making sure Skinny and Carnelian's gems were safe still, the due headed toward the back of the barn, "..what was box you were..." They both stopped. 

The Homeworld spaceship was surprising but that wasn't what caught their attention. 


	14. It came from the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated finally. I've had some issues going on in my life which preoccupied my time here. Not to say that I have a mental illness or anything. I've just been busy with school. Thats it, really just school. Haha. But seriously, I have to pass my classes, but first I have to make sure I get financial aid because I am broke af, and if I can't pay for school then how can I graduate and work on my dream of creating my very own video game? I can't. So, there's that. Thank you for being patient. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and I totally forgot what time setting I put this in. I know its obviously after the Moon Base thing where Holly is introduced and they escape with Greg, but it is before Steven's Dream... wait, when was Room for Ruby again? I gotta look it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters incoming after eighty years!

"Is that little orange thing  _alive_ or it is some kind of new invention?" Holly knelt down to get a better look at the round orange creature as it ran up to them and started making odd, but cute, sounds. 

"I don't know. Seems friendly enough. I thought all of Earth's creatures looked like Steven or those flying things we keep seeing." 

"Birds. Steven said they're called birds." 

"Oh. Well, little... thing.. have you seen any gems?" The round creature tilted it's... body? Head? Does it  _have_ a neck?... before running off when Peridot started yelling for a "pumpkin" whatever that is. 

The duo searched around the barn, the ship, and as much of the woods as possible before it started getting dark. Why does it get dark? Steven explained Earth has a "daytime" and "nighttime" but WHY though? Upon returning to the barn, the two gems walked over to the entrance to see Garnet and Steven talking with Lapis and Peridot. 

"We still can't completely trust them around the other humans in town." 

"We didn't find any gems in any shops.." Steven frowned, "...But I'm sure they'll pop up!" 

"Whats that?" They all look up at the sky, "Is that star... screaming?" Something red crashed into the ground a few feet in front of them. Steven was about to go over and check but Holly looked at him with a stern gaze, "Don't just walk over unprepared! Get your weapon out, that shield!" 

"I'm sure its fine! It sounded like a Ruby!" 

"So, you assume that all Rubies are harmless?" Holly glances at Garnet before looking back at the half-gem, "Weapon out. Now." 

"..Alright." Steven summoned his shield then slowly walked toward the crater with Holly and Claire behind him, "Raise the shield higher. You aren't just protecting yourself." 

"R-Right! Sorry!" They all tensed when the red blur rushed forward and crashed into the shield, "Ow!" 

"Are you ok--" 

"Hush!" Holly snapped and met Claire's gaze, motioning for her to step forward, "Why me?" Claire mouthed. 

"Because," Holly mouthed back, "I want to see what generation she's from.." Ah. To see if this Ruby was made before the Gem war or after. 

"Why are you here?" Clarie looked down at the Ruby, who rubbed her forehead before looking up at the quartz with wide eyes, "Wow! You must be Rose Quartz! Oh, please let me stay here! I've been trapped in space for weeks! I don't want to go back to Homeworld!" 

What a fake. 

"Steven." Garnet looked at the boy. "No," Holly gave the boy, then Garnet, a disapproving frown, "It is my understanding that he is only fourteen.. years? Correct? And the gem equivalent to that would only be a few weeks old." 

"So?" Steven frowns, "I can make decisions!" 

"A five week old gem would destroy an entire fleet with their poor judgement." Holly looks at Garnet, "Take him away. This ruby is faking." 

"You don't know that--" 

"Neither do you. Leave this matter to fully grown gems." Garnet stared for some time before looking down at the boy, "Steven, lets go home. Pearl is making you food." 

"Lets let Ruby stay!" 

"This matter is not up to you. She landed at the barn, this is where Peridot and Lapis live. Not us." Garnet leads the boy home. Lapis trapped the ruby inside a water bubble while they were busy talking. She doesn't trust this ruby either. This one is from that group. Faking surprise and underneath she can feel malice. No one would care if a ruby was trapped under the sea forever right? She could've been sent back here by Homeworld as a spy. 


	15. Discussions

"So, what should we do?" The ruby has been floating in the bubble of water for over forty minutes now as the group discussed what to do with her. 

"We can all agree that she is untrustworthy, yes?" Holly looked at them. All nod except for Peridot, who seemed uncertain, "Maybe.. she really wants to change?" 

"We can't afford to take that risk, Peridot." Claire points out, "Its a war tactic. By appearing to be passive, she seeks to gain our trust. Then, she'll shatter our gems when we let our guard down. Or at the very least crack it." 

"Steven can heal us if that happens!" 

"So, you're agreeing that she could be a threat?" 

"What? No.. Uhm.." Lapis glanced down at Peri, "Listen, Peridot, what if its true? What if she hurts Pumpkin?" 

"And before you point at us," Claire speaks again, "Holly and I have been here for a while now, we've proven we're at the very least willing to be friendly and work with the Crystal.. what again?" 

"Crystal Clods?" Holly smirks. Peri gasps, "Holly Blue! I didn't know that agates knew such language!" 

"I've practically raising a group of amethysts. I've picked up many different words. But back to the matter at hand," They look back at the floating ruby, who up until this point has kept up her act of looking around at everything in wonder. They decide to keep the ruby locked up for rest of the night and then decide what to do with her in the morning when the others are awake. If they sleep at all. 

"Remind me again," Holly looks at Claire as they sit in the corner of the barn, still having the airborne ruby in their view, "what do you remember about Rose Quartz? And Pink Diamond?" 

" _And_ Pink Diamond? Well.. they acted the same. Like I said, I was created during the rebellion and we were all gathered into her room for a few months until we were all bubbled." 

"I never asked that.. how were you all bubbled? It takes a lot to poof a quartz." 

"She did it to us. Said it was to keep us safe but.. something seemed off. She was acting.. excited. Happy." 

"Who would be happy about a war?!" 

"Pink Diamond was only a few centuries older than us or so I heard. She was young. Didn't fully understand what she was doing half the time. Yellow Diamond was in charge most of the time." Claire frowns, "Pink Diamond.. she whined a lot when she didn't get something. Humph." Claire snorts, "She could've used an agate to keep her in line." 

"Well, I'm sure a few centuries old Diamond is NOTHING compared to a few weeks old group of rowdy Amethysts." 

Claire chuckles, "I've no doubt you could handle it." They both turned serious, "Peridot said that the ruby didn't have any weapons on her. Besides the one in her gem, whatever it is." 

"Steven is young and doesn't have the proper reasoning skills to decide what to do with this ruby." 

"They won't agree to shattering. But its out of the question anyway if we want to find the other Amethysts." 

"The most we can do is convince them to agree to imprisonment. We can't risk her escaping." 

"In that case we have another task. What do we do with that thing out back?" The ruby can't quite hear what they're saying but the big red spaceship behind the barn was easy to see. If she can just get to it... 


	16. Something is about to blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delays in my works! I have been busy sorting things out with my school and also trying to get myself in a Steven Universe mood because frankly the latest episodes were disappointing to me. And as of the date I'm uploading this chapter, Happy Father's Day!

How could she get out of this? Lets see.. The Peridot and Lapis are busy talking in one corner and Rose Quartz is talking with the agate... Huh. Guess Rose Quartz is still alive. If she can bring her in to the Diamonds, she might get her own Pearl! Or something better.... 

"Hey!" She tapped the bubble with her finger, "Can I come out now?" 

"No." The agate answered. 

Tch. "But I've been good! A-and I really do want to stay here on Earth! What do you say, Rose Quartz?! Aren't you the leader?" 

Claire glanced up from the DVD she was inspecting and frowns at the floating ruby. Still trying to get on their good side, huh? Maybe there's a way to get her to spill what she knows... The Quartz gets up and walks towards the bubble, but careful not to get too close. Holy Blue went behind the ruby while Lapis and Peri surrounded the sides. Dammit, still trapped! 

"I ask you a question, you ask me a question. Deal?" 

"Then, if I play this game I can be let out?" 

"I'll think about it. It depends on how you answer. Why did you fall from space?" 

"We took your crew to the moon base, remember?" 

"I wasn't there that day. Off doing something else. Pearl didn't say anything." 

"Not very loyal, huh?.." 

"The question." 

"We went to the moon base, they wanted to see it, and we wanted to impress Jasper! But she was a fake, that amethyst tricked us!" 

"Right.. and about the space part?" 

"That human child, Steven, flung us out there when the door opened! We've been trapped ever since until I arrived here! So, so, now its my turn to ask a question right?" 

"Yes." 

"How did you kill Pink Diamond?" Claire thinks of Steven's weapons. A shield and.. ah. A sword. 

"With a sword." 

There aren't any more questions after that as the ruby said herself that she had nothing more to ask for the moment. They still keep an eye on her though. Peridot and Lapis went behind the barn the move the spacecraft somewhere else in case the ruby managed to get out of the bubble. Within a few minutes, the spaceship was flying to the north. Okay, ship is gone. Now where to put-- 

"Peridot! Lapis! We're back!" Oh, dammit all Steven. 


	17. Poor choices

"Whats your problem?!" They were all holding onto each other, trying not to fall from the ship. Steven, Lapis, and Peridot. Lapis knew this ruby was trouble! Oh boy, she can't wait to rub it in Steven's face! 

"The only problem is that you're _still_ holding on!" The ruby looked back at them with a smile, "It wasn't so easy to fool Rose Quartz and the agate but with you it was as easy as, why, stealing this ship!" She swerved, causing them all to fall into the ocean. 

...................... 

"Where did she go?!" Holly looked around the barn, "She was floating in a bubble! I thought you explained the situation to Steven before we went to check on Carnelian and Skinny!" 

"I did explain! And he said, 'Yes, I understand' but clearly he didn't! Little idiot!" 

"Idiot?" 

"Human term for not very smart. Makes poor choices. Anyway, which way was the ship again?" 

"To the north, down by the beach!" 

"Hopefully Lapis has the sense to knock the ship down since it will most likely be flying over water." The two make their way towards the beach and find Garnet there with two balloons and two unhappy looking short people. And one happy Lapis. 

"I told you! Ha!" She grinned, "I was right!" 

" _W_ e were right." Claire and Holly approached. The agate sighs, "Claire explained to you that the ruby could not be trusted! Why didn't you listen?" 

"Well, she didn't seem so bad! I mean, she WAS nice! And she deserved a second chance!" 

"And now she has a ship back to homeworld! She thinks Claire is Rose Quartz so the Diamonds will send someone to pick her up!" 

"What?!" The boy looked shocked, "Why did you make her think that?!" 

"To gain more information." 

"You could've just asked her without having to lie!" Claire sighed and looked at the fusion, "Why do you have those?" 

"Oh," She holds them up, "I saw two outcomes so I bought two for the occasion." 

"So, you saw this could happen and didn't think to let us know ahead of time so we could, I don't know, shut down the ship so she can't use it?" 

"I wanted to see what Steven would do--" 

"Whats the matter with you?" Claire's eyes narrow, "I haven't heard much about the crystal gems before this but how in the world did you survive this long?" Holly puts her hand on Claire's shoulder, "Lets go check on Carnelian and Skinny. Maybe they've woken up by now." 

"Yeah.." As they walk, Claire glances at Holly, "Do we really need their help at this point?" 

"Yes, we do. The two of us can't search for the amethysts alone. We should check in town. Remember how Peridot had that slip up? Maybe they're with the humans?" 

"Actually, I was watching one of Peridot's things on that square color.. thing. Anyway, it showed a market place of some kind where gems are sold to humans and they wear them. Maybe thats why Peridot was so nervous." 

"What?! Wearing gems? Thats absurd!" 

"The gems the human's wear aren't alive though so.. thats a good thing." They reach the temple, "Looks like Pearl's gone." They look around and after checking on the two gems, still on their pillows, Holly walks over to the warp pad, "Steven mentioned that they keep a lot of bubbled gems down below... should we... try looking?" 

"Sneaking around, huh? Well.. just in case. Maybe they bubbled an amethyst by accident." 

"What if its on purpose?" 

"Then I'll introduce them to a royal flush." 

"That sounded intimidating but I have no idea what that means." They take the warp pad down below 


	18. Are you Rose Quartz?

"There's so many..." The duo look around at all the bubbled gems, "See any amethysts?" 

"No.. I know their gems.. they aren't here." The two looked around for a few more minutes just in case. She jumped when Claire gasped, "What?! What happened?!" 

"I touched one because its a gem I've never seen before and uh.." The colorful gem glowed before forming... 

"A Bismuth?" Holly raised an eyebrow. The Bismuth looked around, shocked, before setting her gaze on Claire, "Rose.. Did they lie about you? Wh-Why would Steven..?" 

"What? What did Steven say? Who are--?" The gem walked over and caught Claire in a tight hug, "..I didn't want to fight you, you know... I-I didn't want things to get so out of hand.. I just wanted to free the gems back on Homeworld, thats all!" Is she crying? What the hell happened? What did Rose do? 

"When you didn't agree with the Breaking Point, I just got so angry... I thought you didn't care about what Homeworld was doing, what Homeworld has  _been_ doing! I.. I'm sorry, Rose.. I attacked Steven.. its like with you all over again, you know? I got angry.. I thought he didn't care about the enslaved gems, either.. He poofed me, so I've been here ever since I guess..." She wiped some tears away, "Y-You aren't saying anything.. Too much to take in?.. Sorry.." 

Claire wasn't exposed to much before being poofed. She knows what an Amethyst looks like, what a pearl is, but this is a Bismuth? Whats she do? 

"Uhm.." Two choices. She could tell the truth, or she could lie. But the lie wouldn't hold up very well. "..I'm not Rose Quartz." 

"You--.." Bismuth took a few seconds to gather her thoughts, "..So Steven.. Rose is... Argh.." She runs a hand through her hair, "..And I dumped all that on you... I'm sorry." 

"Its alright. Sounds like she was a clod." 

"She wasn't! Not really.. Maybe when it came to tactics and--... Who are you again?" 

"I'm Claire, and this is Holly Blue. We crashed here from the Human Zoo with Holly's Amethysts and now we're looking for them." 

"The human zoo.. thats still around? I remember mapping out the place for construction before the Peridots took over the project.. You said missing Amethysts, right? I'm free now and to be honest.. I don't know if I'm really a crystal gem anymore. At least, what the crystal gems have become now. I-its hard to explain." 

"You don't have to explain. But we would appreciate you're help. Should we let the others know about you, though? I kind of popped your bubble on accident.." 

"I'm pretty big and I can't shapeshift into anything small.. besides, I need to tell them what I told you." 

"Alright. Lets go back up." 


	19. Apologies

When Garnet and Steven returned to the temple, Pearl was sitting on the porch while Claire and Holly stood by the door. 

"We were exploring for the amethysts and I accidentally popped one of the bubbles down below." 

"Which one?" Garnet crossed her arms. 

"Her name is Bismuth. She thought I was Rose at first and confessed quite a lot to me. Now, she wants to speak with you two. Already talked to Pearl." The gem didn't look up at them as Garnet and Steven went inside. Pearl gives a sigh, head full of questions for Rose, but its not like she can answer them now. 

"You know.. when Steven told us what happened we were all heartbroken. She was our closest friend before and during the war and to find out she attacked Rose? And then Steven over a disagreement.." 

"She thought by denying her idea to go attack the Diamonds with this.. Breaking Point.. it meant that you guys didn't care. She told you that, right?" 

"Yes, Bismuth explained everything to me.. thank you for letting us speak in private.. I'm sorry, by the way, that she mistook you for Rose.. I did too, in the beginning." Pearl gave Claire an apologetic look. The Quartz shrugged, "Its alright. But what about Bismuth?" 

"I'm not sure what to think right now.. I'm not comfortable with her staying here, though. It'll be far too awkward.." 

"Maybe she can stay at the barn. Holly and I are thinking about moving there, too. With Skinny and Carnelian." 

"Oh.. Really? Will Lapis and Peridot be alright with that?" 

"Well," Holly spoke up, "we won't be moving there untl we know for sure that they'll be okay with it. At the most they tolerate us." She looks at Claire, "I can go and speak with them while you stay here." 

"Alright." Holly headed off to the barn just as Garnet walked out of the house. "Garnet--?" 

"Not now, Pearl." The fusion walked off the porch and down to the beach. Claire took this moment to head inside and walk in on the end of a conversation, 

"You know, Bismuth.. I know you were just angry. It was a misunderstanding! You attacking me, I mean.. As for my mom.." He sighs, "..She shattered Pink Diamond. I never thought she would--" 

"She did _wha_ t?" Bismuth looked shocked, "After all that talk about showing _mercy_ to our enemies, she goes and _shatters_ a Diamond?!" 

"It was apparently what started the war! I don't know! Its what a bunch of rubies said!" 

"Rubies?! Wha--...Argh. Hey, uh.. Claire, right?" Steven turned around in surprise, how long was she there for? 

"Claire?.." Funny. She never had too much of an attachment to her Diamond to begin with so hearing that she was shattered by Steven's... mother?.. is still shocking for some reason. Pink was childish, easily irritated, and threw fits when something was done incorrectly. Worse than an Amethyst, her older gemmates used to comment before they got bubbled. 

"Huh? Oh.. yeah?" 

"You mind if I go with you and Holly Blue?" 

"Its fine. But we'll have to wait here. Holly went to speak with Peridot and Lapis about staying at the barn from now on." Claire turned and walked over to the couch where Skinny and Carnelian's gems lay, "We still have to check in town." 

How ironic would it be if one of the Amethysts were stuck in that gem shop? 


	20. Next Few Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a youtube channel under the same name. Picture is a carrot with sunglasses and a sassy smirk. I'm uh.. I'm playing Nier Automata at the moment and my headset is coming in next month so I'll be doing commentary too.. if anyone is interested. I might just write some Nier stuff too later on.

Their first step into town was filled with people staring. Claire walked behind Holly and Bismuth, preferring to take the rear if someone decided to sneak up on them. 

A human with thick yellow hair walked over in a state of surprise, "Hey, aren't you Rose? Where have you been all this time?! I thought you were dead!" 

"Uh.. I'm not Rose." 

"Huh? But you look just like--.. O-Oh, must be her cousin or sister then. I'm sorry.." She scratched her cheek. "Better let Greg know ahead of time.." 

"Hey, have you seen other Amethysts walking around?" 

"Amethyst? Like Steven's friend, Amethyst, right? I know her. What, did her cousins stop by?" 

"You could say that, yeah." Holly interrupted, "But they don't know this planet all too well so they might accidentally hurt themselves or get into trouble with Earth's authority figures but knowing how strong we gems are compared to humans it's possible that they might accidentally hurt someone if--" 

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Mama Bear." 

"I am wearing clothing." 

"No, not 'bare' I mean-- Nevermind. I forgot how literal you gems are. Ah, sorry that sounded racist... Gemcist? Uhh.. Anyway, these other Amethysts look like my Amethyst?" 

"Yes, but they're around as tall as Claire and Bismuth here and they have long lavender to magenta hair. And of course gems on their body." 

"Hm.. I'll keep a lookout. Ask around at the jewelry shop. Maybe the owner bought some on accident?" 

"Thank you very much, Poofy haired human!" 

"Hold up!" Bismuth stopped Holly from hurrying off down the street, "How do we get to this jeweler store anyway?" 

"Okay, you go down this street until you see that big yellow car there. See it?" She points, "Then, you take a right down that street and two buildings down is the jewelers. You'll know because it has a gem sign out front." 

"Thanks, Poofy Haired human." Bismuth smiles before they all walk down the street. Alright, there's the yellow car so where is this jeweler's store.. they took the right down this street... Ah! Found it! 

"Hello?" They walk inside and Holly gasps 


	21. Blogging can help, right?

"This is what humans really do to gems?..." Holly seemed dumbstruck. Luckily, these gems on display were not, in fact, alive but it was still a shock. Why wear them on one's body? Thats horrific! 

Bismuth walked up to the counter and asked the human at the front, "Do you see any Amethysts around here? Or uh.. have any been uh.. shipped in?" 

"Amethysts? Uh.. No, Sir-- Gah! I-I mean, ma'am! I mean--!" 

"Ya mind if we look around? its really important because one of these amethysts could be our friends." 

"Our-- Ow." Claire began to  question but then Holly whacked her arm. The trio looked around the shop for any specific gems with that special shine but none to be found. After around an hour, they left the store and searched the alleyways and asked around the other shops. Finally, a noodle-haired human ran over to them, "Heey! Steven mentioned you guys! I found your gems! I overheard you talking at the jewelry shop." 

"He doesn't seem  _too_ trustworthy." Claire raised an eyebrow. 

"Or clever.." Bismuth murmered under her breath. "Shh!" Holly looked down at the noodle human, "Erm.. What is your name, noodle human?" 

"Noodle?.. I am Ronaldo! Gem expert and-- Hey!" The trio walked down the street as Ronaldo quickly pulled out his phone, "I-I have a ton of blogs and chat rooms from all around the world! I can ask about your friends!" 

"You ain't lying, right?" Bismuth stopped and frowned at him, "Because I've got some bad history with liars." 

"I-I really can help! I want to help, you know? I tried helping Steven and that didn't work out uh.. Forget that! Anyway, just describe your friends and I'll put it in my blogs and then people will look out for them! I can tell them to deliver the gems here if its too far away!" 

"Deliver...?" 

"Lets just focus on the chat thing first." Claire looked at the device in his hand then at Holly, "You know them best. Describe them, but uh.. keep it simple. Don't confuse the human." 

"Huh? Oh, right.. well first is...." After twenty minutes, Ronaldo finished the blog with the information written down, "There! Now, we just have to wait for people to read my blog and then see if they know anything!" 

"How long with that take exactly..?" 

"I don't know. Its random every time. The internet is very fickle about whats trending." 

"Trend--? Argh. Never mind. Thank you for your assistance, noodle-- Ronald...doo. We will find you tomorrow for an update." The trio continued walking down the street 


	22. Back at the Barn. Again

"By the way, Holly Blue," Claire glanced at the agate as they walked, "What did Lapis and Peridot say about us living at the barn?" 

"They said it was alright as long as we have our own corners. I'm relieved they agreed to it and didn't argue." 

"Sharing corners, huh?" Bismuth smirked, "Are you two uh.. gonna share one?" 

"C-Certainly not!" 

"We shared one last time." 

"I do believe that Bismuth is implying something else, Claire!" Holly scowled as her cheeks were tinted a dark blue as the quartz remained oblivious, "Oh. Okay." After a few more hours of wandering, the trio headed off to the barn and were welcomed by a pleasant surprise. 

"Holly!!" Skinny and Carnelian were awake! Finally, some good news! The agate smiled happily as they ran over. She's never been so happy to see the little troublemakers! "Skinny, Carnelian! You two are okay! You  _are_ okay, yes? No cracked gems?" 

"Yeah, Holly, we're fine! You can quite checking us!" Skinny chided, the grin still present on her face though. "Hey, you're the quartz Holly brought along." Carnelian stared up at Claire, "Guess you were takin' care of Holly for us, huh? Has she lectured you?" 

"No. She's been worried sick about you guys. We're still looking for the others." 

"They're still missing.. and you were really worried, Holly?" Skinny frowned before raising an eyebrow at Holly. Yeah, they're all happy to see each other but Skinny assumed that Holly would just go about her day and act like nothing ever happened. To be honest, she only thought Holly was happy just now because it meant she wouldn't get into trouble if she ever returned to Homeworld. 

"Yes, I've been very worried about all of you! Its my responsibility to take care of you Amethysts and if anything happened then I... Well, I feel like I've failed.." Bismuth looked sympathetic, "Hey, hey,  Holly Blue.. don't you start cryin'.. I get real sensitive when people start cryin'.." When the agate embraced the two gems, Skinny and Carnelian were a tad surprised. Holly didn't usually give hugs or cry. She was just really strict... but it looks like Holly really DOES care about them. It feels nice. 

Claire smiled at the scene. She doesn't remember Pink Diamond giving them such affection. She was always off about the war and how great "its" going to be... whatever that is. Holly is a good caretaker. They should be proud to have her with them. The quartz feels some pride welling up too now that she thinks about it. 

Things are finally looking up. 

"


	23. Routine Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 21st update: Chapters will continue around next weekend as I have been busy with other things. I apologize for the delay and thank you all for your patience!

For the next few weeks, they went on routine. In was a chart that Peridot helped Holly make that used the human conception of time. From 8 o'clock in the morning to 10 o'clock, they checked around the barn and the surrounding countryside. Then, they would return by 1 in the afternoon for a short break, and head into town by 2:30pm and search around until 5pm. Finally, from 5 to 12 at night, they chose a near-by city and walked over there to ask around. No word from Ronaldo on his blog just yet. 

The routine gave Holly some form of comfort and it also helped to keep everyone in line. Even Lapis spoke up occasionally to remind them that they needed to go search soon. 

With help from some store owners, each of them got a digital watch to wear to keep track of the schedule. 

"Holly," Claire gently shakes her shoulder, "Come on, its time to search Empire City now." 

"..Alright.." Holly got up from her mattress in the lower right corner of the barn. All this searching has taken a mental toll on them so they all agreed that tomorrow they would take the day off. 

"You know something," Bismuth mused as they walked along the road, "I don't think we're asking questions the right way when we talk to the humans." 

"How do you mean?" Holly raised an eyebrow. 

"Well... when Rose conversed with them, she tried to uses phrases like the humans. Like uhm... Clod for us is idiot to them, I think." 

"So," Lapis comments, "Holly you should make it sound like you lost your babies." 

"Well.. I technically did." 

"I know but really emphasize it. You get what I'm saying, right Peri?" 

"Oh yeah! I was reading a human book for kids and 'Mother' is a very prominent role in human children's lives! Father's too." 

"What does a mother do?" Claire looked both ways across the street before they moved to the other side after the path they'd been heading on devolved into wet grass, "What Holly does?" 

"If thats true then all mothers must be bossy like her!" Carnelian smirked at Skinny as they walked ahead. 

"Not too far! Stay close so we can see you two!" Holly chided, "What if one of these human vehicles hits you?" 

"Oh, its fine! The roads have been empty all ni--" Claire stood in front of the two troublemakers as a car went zooming past, blasting loud music. She looked back at the two and raised her eyebrow, "No backtalk." 

"Ohh.. Fine." The two stuck close to the group as the city glowed in the distance. As they got closer, the group gave Holly what they thought she should say in order to gain some extra information and sympathy in case they have to split up and she's by herself. Though, Claire hopes they won't have to split up. After all, they've explored the city before earlier this week but tonight she's got an uneasy feeling. 


	24. The City that keeps the Sun away

Who would ever buy something like this? Who would want this? Questions for later. "Excuse me..?" Holly has seen these women walking around the streets for the past couple visits. They didn't seem too bad if a bit overly friendly. She never stopped to question them before, though. 

"I'm looking for my children." Lower the number down to two, they agreed. "Two of them, both ge-eerrr... girls. Both girls. Six feet tall, magenta hair..." The two women look at each other before chuckling, "You talking about Lenny and Charles?" 

"Uh.. Yes! Yes, I am!" Maybe they chose human names after all? "Where are they?" 

"In there." One of the women points to a human resting place, a "hotel", "So, you're their 'Momma' huh? Hm.." 

"Please, don't look at me like that. Its very unsettling." 

"Sorry, 'ma'am'--" That smirk and the way she said it sounded odd, "You can walk in and just say you're here to pick them up to the guy at the front desk." 

"Great, lets go." Claire walks over and leads Holly inside. "How do you think I did? They gave us something at least.." They start approaching the front desk, "I think you did good. Although, this might be the Amethysts we're looking for. Couldn't hurt to check though." 

"It smells in here. Are all humans this filthy when they become adults?" 

"Greg lives in his own vehicle and not with Steven so I guess so." The two finally reach the desk and give the human at the front a look before Holly says, "I'm here to pick up Lenny and Charles." 

"Oh." The manager goes from a rather grumpy expression to a look of surprise, "I see. Fifth floor, last door on the right. Knock three times so they know playtime is done." 

"Alright." They take the stairs. Playtime? In this dump?! Certainly not! If this Lenny and Charles really are Curly and Sharky then she'll give them a proper lecture followed by a good bath when they get back to the barn. 

............................... 

"Are we at the fifth floor yet, Claire?" 

"Uh... whats the human writing for five?" 

"Claire! Argh! We have to go back down and count again!" 

"Or we could just step out, ask around, then if this isn't the floor we find out which one." 

"But they could be gone by then!" 

"Okay, okay!" They rush back down and count each floor until they reach the proper one. "Finally!" Now to find the door.... 


End file.
